Rala of the Forest
WARNING SPOILERS Rala of the Forest, a beautiful civilized wolperting girl who cultivates a hazardous relationship with death and followed the footsteps of the Wild Bear God, Tallon when she was growing up in the Forest. She treated Tallon as if he was her father. However, Tallon was far from a god. He wasn't particulary bright, he was lazy, he possesed no supernatural powers, and was as mortal as any other creature in the forest. Before she met Tallon, however, she and her brother, Rolv grew up being tortured by an evil Bluddum named Niddugg. A repulsive hunter sold the two puppies to Niddugg. The horrible Bluddum beat Rala senseless until she passed out before her brother's eyes. She was left in the forest for hours, when Tallon came trotting by. Tallon would eat anything - cold potatoes, apple peel, stale bread, mouldy cheese, rotten eggs, even dead dogs - as long as he didn't have to hunt for his own food. Tallon sniffed the little wolperting puppy and decided to not eat it. Because it was still living. She recovered quickly and became big and strong. Not as large as Tallon, but strong enough to go hunting with him, for now that he had a foster-child to feed he no longer shrank from killing his own food. One day Rala and Tallon encountered a hunter. This hunter was not any other hunter, but was actually the same hunter that sold Rolv and Rala to Niddugg the Bluddum. The hunter pointed two sharp sticks at Tallon and Rala. One stick long, another short. Suddenly, the short stick flew through the air and struck Tallon in the heart. The Wild Bear God stumbled to the ground, muttered "Rala" for the last time, and died. The hunter then produced another short stick and pointed it at Rala. Rala immediatly went down on all fours and disappeared into the forest. One evening, Rala picked up an unusual scent. In the twilight she spotted a fast creature darting from tree to tree. She shot an arrow at the creature, but it swiftly ducked and the arrow splintered against a tree. Rala was then annoyed and puzzled at the same time. What kind of creature could it possibly be? She fired two arrows at an instant, a strategy she had never failed to kill in the past. But the creature did something more amazing still: it swiftly plucked both arrows out of thin air and hurled them back close to Rala's direction with such force that they stuck a tree right in front of Rala's nose. That was the last straw. Rala had no choice but to meet her opponent face to face. They meet in the clearing, close enough to look into each other's eyes. But at that moment, the wind dropped, enabling them to identify one another's scent. But they then realised that they couldn't fight at all: their noses had told them that they were both brother and sister. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wolpertings Category:Rumo Category:Incomplete Articles